The new cultivar, tested as FIO9623-55, is the progeny of a cross made in 1996 by Shahrokh Khanizadeh between ‘L'Acadie’ (U.S. Plant patent application Publication No. 2003/0009799) and ‘Joliette’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,460). ‘L'Acadie’ is a June bearing strawberry cultivar (Fragaria×ananassa Duch) bred for Eastern Central Canada and more specifically for Quebec growing conditions. ‘L'Acadie’ is noted for large, firm fruit, moderate resistance to leaf diseases, partial resistance to red stele (Phytophthora fragariae Hickman), and keeping quality of several days after picking or maturity in the field. ‘Joliette’ has high yields of large, moderately firm fruit and is resistant to leaf spot (Mycosphaerella fragariae Tul.) and to six North American eastern (NAE) races of red stele (Phytophthora fragariae Hickman).
The ‘Orléans’ strawberry was asexually propagated by runners at the Agriculture and Agri-Food Canada sub-station in L'Acadie, Québec and extensively tested at the same location (where it has been tested since 1997). It was reselected by Les Fraises de L'île d'Orléans Inc. in St Laurent, Île d'Orléans, Québec, Canada in 1999. The new variety was then further evaluated from 1999 to 2001 in controlled semi-commercial sites by our private partners, Meiosis Ltd (Kent, UK). It is presently evaluated in other provinces of Canada, in the United States, and in Europe. Clones of the claimed plant are identical to the original plant. ‘Orléans’ is now an established and stable cultivar.